Prison Gates
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: Apuesto que en tres días, no seras virgen" Le había dicho su compañero. Pero Ryoma estaba mas que dedicido a salir de esa prisión tal como entró o a matar en el intento. Yaoi, lemon.
1. Open Up For Me

**Si, otro fic para mi lista. Los que han leido mis fics oneshot y drables (gracias a los que comentaros) han notado que he estado practicando con personajes variados, pues este fic es parte de la razon. **

**Open Up For Me**

Ya lo habían echo cambiarse de ropa. Acababa de entregar sus pertenencias y ahora seguía al guardia que lo guiaría a su celda. Era increíble lo veloz que había sido el proceso desde que lo enviaron a prisión preventiva. Cualquiera supondría que el joven estaría mojando sus pantalones... Pero él no era así, había sobrevivido demasiadas cosas como para dejarse dominar por el miedo justo ahora. Cuando lo volviesen a enjuiciar, según su abogado, el resultado seria que apuñaló a ese hombre en defensa propia. Pero ahora, eso no era lo importante, ahora debía preocuparse por sobrevivir lo que se le venia encima.

El sonido de la puerta de barrotes abriéndose atrajo su atención, ahora miraba hacia el lugar que lo hospedaría varios meses.

-No se porque pensé que tendría el lugar para mi solo por mucho tiempo- esas fueron las palabras de bienvenida del joven del interior, persona que Ryoma clasifico como: enclenque, por su aspecto delgado y hasta algo afeminado.

-Pero no me quejo, al parecer tengo suerte esta vez- decía mientras paseaba s mirada en el recién llegado

-Entra- dijo el guardia con voz insensible

Ryoma se había quedado inmóvil a la entrada de su lugar de encierro con la mirada perdida y los labios entreabiertos ligeramente temblando, su mente procesaba todo lo que implicaba aquello, estaría encerrado toda la noche con un desconocido, durante el día estaría rodeado de tipos peligrosos, delincuentes juveniles y conocía lo suficiente de las cárceles como para saber que le esperaba a chicos como él.

-Te dije que entraras – gruño el oficial, empujando al menor hacia el interior. El chico trastabilló hacia dentro, oyendo la puerta cerrarse de golpe a sus espaldas con un ruido sordo.

-Idiota –mascullo dando media vuelta para ver los barrotes, que le produjeron un sentimiento extraño.

-Si, en verdad lo es- Ryoma escuchó la voz de su compañero bastante cerca, cosa que no le dio un buen presentimiento. Como tampoco le gustó ver sus dos brazos encerrándolo, ni sentir su pecho contra su espalda.

Cuando volteo a encarar a su "opresor", no pudo mas que abrir sus enormemente sus ojos al verlo acercarse con los labios entreabiertos, con claras intenciones de tomarse libertades que no le correspondían.

No se sorprendió cuando recibió un claro rechazo de su nuevo compañero. Y la mirada de puro odio que veía en sus ojos, lo hizo sonreír de manera traviesa.

-Solo te daba la bienvenida –se excusó falsamente

-No quiero que me toques –advirtió Ryoma cortantemente

-Nfu, ¿O que harás?- hablaba caminando hacía la pared del fondo y reclinándose en ella -¿llamaras a la policía? –Ironizó

Ryoma Simplemente se negó a responder a eso. Solo se limitó a seguir asesinándolo con la mirada.

-Esta bien, tranquilo- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros -no tienes que mirarme de ese modo –el joven cerró los ojos y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello.

-Me presento, Mizuki Hajime, un gusto- hablaba de una manera bastante educada y hacia gestos muy exagerados. –A pesar de que seguro opinas lo contrario, soy muy agradable, solo que estar aquí te quita algo de sutileza

Ryoma desvió su mirada hacia las camas. Era más bien un camarote.

-Yo quiero ir arriba- pidió señalando la cama

-Mmm… a mi me gusta estar arriba- dijo cruzado de brazos y desviando la mirada, fingiendo estar serio, para luego sonreír de manera descarada –pero si quieres ir tu esta bien, me gusta probar cosas nuevas

-Muy gracioso –en ese momento Ryoma supo que podía bajar la guardia con respecto a su compañero por tres razones, los gestos amanerados, su forma relajada y sus coqueteos descarados. Era inofensivo, al menos físicamente hablando.

Caminó hacia el camarote y subió por la escalera integrada en un costado. Se acostó oyendo el chirrido metálico que produjo la cama al recibir el peso de su cuerpo.

-Aun no me dices tu nombre- le cuestionó recostado de la pared como se hallaba, jugando con su mechón de cabello, su hábito favorito.

-Ryoma Echizen –respondió con su mirada clavada en el techo

Mizuki observo a su compañero, preguntándose mentalmente cuanto tiempo le duraría esa actitud de niñato duro al pequeño. –"Espero que no mucho, es muy lindo como para que le destrocen la cara"

Desde que entró, Mizuki supo que tendría un compañero interesante.

-¿Te interesaría hacer una apuesta? –le pregunto acercándose a la cama

-No –le respondió Ryoma sin siquiera molestarse en girar a verlo, simplemente manteniendo su mirada en el techo, con sus manos debajo de su cabeza

-Apuesto a que en tres días, ya no serás virgen- habló con una sonrisa libidinosa que rayaba en sádica, disfrutando el respingo que notó en el cuerpo del pequeño.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Bien, esto es el capitulo mas corto que he escrito en toda mi carrera de ficker promedio. Pero estoy algo cabreada por la idiota que me plagio mi fic "Cuerpos En Venta" para consguirme mas reviews, querida idiota, si querias que tuviera mas reviews...!ponlos tu coño, no me plagies carajo!  
**

**Ya... estoy bien, vuelvo a ser feliz. Ahora pediré comentarios sobre estos que espero sea el comienzo de un gran fanfic. Dudas, sugerencias, ideas, tomatazos, etc, en la casilla correspondiente por favor. **

Un saludo ;)


	2. Escenarios

**Otro Cáp. ¿Quién dice que los capítulos deben tener más de diez páginas? Nadie, así que este tiene menos de diez :D**

**Por ahora no entramos a "terreno prohibido", cuando eso pase, lo pondré Rating M, así que si van a agregarlo a favoritos (después de dejar un comentario de porque, no muerdo) les recomiendo empezar a hacerlo. No los distraigo más.**

Pst: Marquen errores y diganmelos :P

**Escenarios**

Ryoma optó por ignorar sus palabras. Pero cuando las oyó, sintió un golpe en el corazón, algo que se extendió por todo su cuerpo como reacción en cadena. No, definitivamente no planeaba responder a eso.

-Puedo ver todos los posibles escenarios donde podría pasar –continuó Mizuki al ver el efecto de sus palabras sobre su recién compañero –En las duchas es la opción mas probable, no tendrías ropa, estarías mojado y enjabonado. Definidamente es la opción más probable.

El pequeño creía que al ser ignorado, su compañero se callaría de una buena vez, pero no, seguía insistiendo con sus insulsas predicciones.

-O quizás pase en la lavandería- Pensó en voz alta poniendo su mano bajo su mentón, adquiriendo pose pensativa –Tu compañero asignado, que espero ser yo, podría tomarte encima de las maquinas. Créeme, es genial hacerlo ahí, las vibraciones de esos aparatos son muy excitantes.

-hmp –Fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta. No porque Ryoma hubiese querido decir algo, sino porque simplemente no pudo reprimir hacer el gesto.

-Quizás sean los guardias los que te quiten la virginidad, ese que te trajo no te quitaba los ojos de encima –le hizo saber –Puede que te sostengan cuatro de ellos por cada extremidad en el aire mientras un quinto te penetra, eso te dolerá. Estar suspendido en el aire no relaja el cuerpo para algo así

Ya a este punto, Ryoma se giró, dándole la espalda al susodicho, quien se mostraba complacido al ver el efecto de perturbación que ejercían sus palabras. Y por supuesto, se mostraba complacido de poder verle la retaguardia.

-Deberías saber que cuando ocurre, quedas marcado- Mizuki, por primera vez en toda la conversación, adquirió un tono serio en su voz - Créeme cuando te digo que tu experiencia será de dominio publico, la comunicación clandestina aquí es extensa. No hay a donde correr ni esconderse. Estarás en la mira de todos los que busquen un revolcón.

Ryoma notó el cambio de actitud. Ahora parecía que en vez de querer atormentarlo, quería advertirlo.

-Asesinato –Murmuró en voz baja

-¿Hu? –El joven mas alto no pudo evitar reaccionar algo sorprendido

-Estoy aquí por intento de asesinato, lo hice antes y puedo hacerlo de nuevo – Ryoma cerró los ojos, tratando de creer en sus propias palabras para poder calmarse. No lo admitiría ni para si mismo, pero estaba mas que nervioso.

-Bueno, hora de dormir -declaró Mizuki estirando los brazos y caminando hacia su cama -Si puedes claro –agregó divertido. Su momento serio había terminado por el momento.

Ryoma escucho como su compañero se introducía en la cama restante, mientras que finalmente, todo quedaba en silencio. Momentos más tarde, las luces se apagaban una a una, sumiéndolo todo en la oscuridad.

* * *

Syusuke no podía dormir. Ese día había sido visitado por su familia y… no había sido una experiencia que quisiese volver a repetir por lo pronto. Dos rostros femeninos triste eran demasiado para su gusto. Su hermano menor tenia una mirada tan perdida que le hacia desear las antiguas miradas de odio. Si, mejor que tomasen su tiempo para volver a visitarlo.

Por ahora, pensaría en algo para matar el tiempo.

Mizuki rememoraba sus escenarios y las predicciones para su compañero. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría tener a su compañero, estaba seguro de ello. Pero ciertamente tendría obstáculos, sabía lo fácil que se alborotaban las hormonas en el agujero donde se encontraban.

-"Y claro, Tezuka puede ser un gran problema, sin mencionar a Syusuke" – gruñó quedamente al recordar a este ultimo

Se acomodo en su cama, dispuesto a conciliar el sueño. Mañana seria un día difícil y necesitaba ahorrar fuerzas. Las necesitaría para sobrevivir otro día.

Tezuka sintió su cama chirriar al recibir el peso extra de otro cuerpo. Lanzo un suspiro mental al pensar en lo que le tocaría enfrentar ahora.

-Vete a dormir a tu cama Syusuke –Dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Ese chico era demasiado persistente para su salud.

-Pero Tezuka –objetó el castaño con un tono inocente en su voz –No puedo dormir –así que pensé que podríamos hacer algo juntos para pasar el tiempo.

El estoico joven abrió sus ojos para encarar al otro. Este último sonrió al verle directamente. Tenía sus manos apoyadas cada una al lado de la cabecera de la cama, mientras sus piernas mantenían en medio a las de Tezuka, aprisionando al muchacho.

-Los guardias –dijo quedamente

-A ellos les gusta mirar – Respondió de manera simple

Tezuka de vez en cuando se preguntaba que era lo que ocurría en la mente de su compañero de celda. Simplemente no entendía como alguien pudiese pensar de la manera en que el lo hacía. Tampoco podía comprender la razón de que, al final de cuentas, terminara sucumbiendo a las caricias que en ese mismo momento Syusuke le otorgaba.

* * *

-Inoue, ¿Estas aquí? –La joven pelirroja se asomo por la puerta entreabierta de la oficina que solo era alumbrada por el resplandor de la pantalla una computadora. Frente a esta, dormía el solicitado hombre.

-Otra vez hasta tarde –Habló para si misma mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio del sujeto rodeado de pequeñas pilas de documentos.

-Inoue –Le sujetó el hombro y le movió de una manera suave, pero constante para despabilarlo.

-Que... Shiva –Mascullo al ver a su visitante - ¿Qué hora es? –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar

-Es tarde –Respondió esta mientras estiraba sus brazos –Tienes suerte de que hoy tuve que hacer varios informes estoy exhausta. Ya todos los de nuestro horario se han ido, deberías agradecerme que me quedara a esperarte

-Gracias… aunque creo que me quedare esta noche –hablo volviendo la vista a la pantalla

¡¿Otra vez?! –Exclamo viéndolo molesta, para luego colocar sus manos en su cintura y suspirar –es la tercera vez esta semana. ¿Sigues trabajando en ese caso?

-Si… tres meses para probar la inocencia de alguien es poco tiempo –Dijo en tono pesimista –"Pobre chico"…

-Anímate, ya has tenido casos peores –Comento Shiva, quien hubiera comenzado a rememorarle cada caso sino fuera porque Inoue habló primero.

-Pero tenia mas pistas o había testigos –Le recordó a su compañera de trabajo –Ahora no tengo ninguno de los dos. Solo un cuchillo ensangrentado con las huellas digitales del que se supone que es inocente.

-… ¡Ya lo tengo! –Shiva miro a su amigo con ojos expectantes - ¡Te ayudare en esta ocasión!

Por un segundo, por tan solo un segundo, Inoue pensó que eso seria una buena idea. Pero fue una locura fugaz, producto de las horas que llevaba sin dormir, fue su pensamiento. Debía ser eso.

-Shiva…

-¡Descuida, no será problema! –Le interrumpió la chica -Pero me deberás un favor –Le argumento guiñándole un ojo –Ya vámonos, mañana empezaremos con nuestra investigación

Inoue deseaba decirle que su ayuda no era necesaria, quería mencionarle que la investigación ya había sido iniciada y por eso estaba él ahí, también quería recordarle que no era un juego y por supuesto, quería hacerle saber que ella no sabia nada del trabajo de un detective.

Pero no pudo hablar más. No importaría lo que dijera, ella ya se había decidido. Solo pudo seguirla y caminar a su lado, en rumbo a la salida de la estación, mientras su compañera hablaba de un tema que el no lograba entender. Pero ella hablaba muy a gusto, así que para que interrumpir.

* * *

**Y yo que pensaba que no habría mujeres en este fic…**** Nada de bashing.**

**La cosa es que he estado leyendo y tengo planes para que este fic me salga bueno y complejo, espero me resulte. **

**A los de reviews anónimos, mis respuestas las hallaran en mi profile, estarán ahí UNA semana, luego serán borradas. **

**Y nada mis estimadas compinches del yaoi, sus correcciones son bien recibidas y no molestan, todo lo contrario, me hacen ver que quieren verme mejorar :P**

**De paso, tengo un Livejournal donde comento de todo, incluido fics y como van, asi que si quieren pasarse, haganlo. Y por ahi les dejé mail (las dos cosas en mi profile).**

PST: ¿Donde creen que sera el primer lemon, en los baños o lavanderia? xP O tal vez una orgía...xD

EDIT: Gracias **Rows** y **Atelier **por el beteo en reviews y foro :)


	3. Agua Fría

**Edit:** he hecho algunas ediciones, gracias a Pastelito y su encantadora forma de dejarme ver algunas incoherencias, gracias cielo :D (aunque algunas fueron a propósito y se explicaran mientras el fic avance xD)

Bien, un capitulo mas para esta bazofia que insisto en llamar fanfic

**Bien, continuamos con esto. **

**Quiero agradecer desde lo mas profundo de mi acorazonado corazón a los comentaristas, en especial aquellos que dicen lo que les gusto de manera tan explicada. También aquellos que dicen que no les gusto y porque. Créanme que ambas cosas son las que hacen que me ponga las pilas para terminar un capitulo mas. **

**Pero dejo de aburrirles con mis notas de aburrida autora, tuve que remodelar una parte del fic, porque no podría ser más OOC, ahora está más decente. **

**Nota: Dado a que varios comentaristas se dan la tarea de dejar comentarios de peso, pues como mínimo, solo puedo dejarles un poco mas largo el fic. Espero les guste mi modo de agradecerles por comentarios tan bonitos y claro, es mi modo de evitar que traten de cometer homicidio por haber tardado tanto hasta para responder los dichosos comentarios. **

**Agua fría **

—Arriba— la voz del guardia, mas el sonido de la reja deslizándose, sacó a Ryoma de su delicado sueño. Había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas, tratando de acomodarse en aquel incómodo colchón que parecía estar hecho de paja y piedras. Se la pasó tratando de conciliar el sueño, sin éxito, toda la noche. Suponía que se acostumbraría con el paso del tiempo.

—Que noche –Mizuki fue el primero en levantarse, pasando una mano por sus cabellos revueltos y echando un suspiro. No se engañó ni tuvo ilusión de un sueño cercano a bueno. Sabía que Ryoma se la pasaría dando vueltas en esa dura cama, lo que en consecuencia, no lo dejaría dormir. Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas para conciliar el sueño ya.

El más chico se sentó en su cama para luego descender de ella con una mirada somnolienta adornándole el rostro.

—Tú si que sabes como moverte en la cama –le mencionó Mizuki bostezando mientras pegaba su espalda de la pared. Ryoma ignoró el comentario.

—Muévanse –el sujeto se hizo notar nuevamente.

Mizuki salió de la celda, seguido de su compañero a una distancia que este consideraba prudente. El guardia se quedo atrás, llamando con el mismo tono poco amigable a los de los que seguían dormidos.

—A las duchas –Habló Mizuki sin alterar su paso

— ¿Ah?

—Vamos a las duchas, por si te lo preguntas –aclaró

—Ah… —Ryoma no dijo más, solo bajo la cabeza y siguió a su compañero en silencio.

Una vez en el área, el encargado los hizo desnudarse justo ahí en medio de la habitación. Esta estaba casi vacía, nada más que una puerta que obviamente daba a las regaderas y el responsable del área, que estaba detrás de un mostrador algo alto. A espaldas del sujeto, había un estante de metal enorme, con lo que parecían ser pequeños rectángulos para guardar su uniforme.

El más joven sentía subir sus defensas naturales al tener la mirada de aquel hombre encima.

-Idiota- masculló. Si fuese caricatura, ahora sería el momento en que abriría la boca y dejaría que su lengua de desenrollase hasta aterrizar en el suelo.

—Podrías tener la decencia de al menos no babear –dijo Mizuki, quien se había quitado ya la última prenda. De todos los guardias de hielo que había en el área, tenía que tocarles el que padecía de sobrepeso y era pervertido.

Ryoma no pudo dejar de sorprenderse, no por ver a su compañero sin ropa, sino por el color de su ropa interior: lila. Con unos boxers así, el chico pensaba que su acosador no debería poder desnudarse en público, espantaba.

El hombre, que hasta se había puesto de pie, se sobresaltó por el comentario. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano rápidamente. Se había quedado absorto mirándolos, por ello lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Cuida tus palabras niño –le advirtió tratando de adoptar una pose autoritaria; agarrándose la gran hebilla de su cinturón con ambas manos y cara seria. Pero el mayor de los dos reos solo pudo ver a un gordo que quería desabrocharse el cinturón para masturbarse y no podía, en vez de un defensor de la ley. Patético.

Tomó su ropa y la de su pequeño nuevo amigo y las dio al sujeto, quien las colocó en el estante, —con la parte donde tenían tejido sus números hacia arriba para luego poder devolverla. — Oficialmente, el y Ryoma tenían una amistad. Era oficial, más no reconocida por una de las dos partes.

—Entremos –Mizuki abrió la puerta para hacer pasar a su pequeño compañero y luego fue tras él, cerrando la puerta solo para bloquearle la vista al hombre que seguramente solo tenía a su mano derecha para hacerse compañía. Vaya pederasta que se gastaban.

Ryoma se sintió algo aliviado al ver que nadie –de los que ya estaban ahí— se giró a verlo entrar. Todos los cuerpos desnudos estaban debajo de sus respectivas regaderas, unos apartados, otros más cerca suyo. Habían varios que charlaban entre si, pero el sonido del agua cayendo le impedía saber sobre que. Tampoco era que le importaba.

Pero lo que más alivio le dio, fue tomar su propia regadera y sentir lo mismo que cuando tomaba una ducha en los vestuarios de la escuela, después de la clase de educación física: nada.

Por un momento y había pensado que lo pervertido de su compañero era contagioso. Porque por más que tratase de olvidarlo, Mizuki había logrado hacer algo más que asustarlo anoche, había logrado provocarle una erección. El recuerdo le molestaba, le inquietaba el haberse "emocionado" por palabras tan sucias de un tipo del que apenas y sabía el nombre. Eso y el hecho de que al parecer, Mizuki se había enamorado de él a primera vista. Lo cual hasta crispaba un poco los nervios.

—"Que tipo tan extraño" –pensó al momento de verle a su lado, este le devolvió la mirada y le guiñó un ojo.

Prefirió ignorarlo, dejando que el agua cayendo en su cabeza, le sacase por un segundo de su mente.

Mizuki, por su parte, no podía estar más agradecido por aquella ducha fría en las mañanas. No había que pasar mucho tiempo con el para darse cuenta de sus preferencias sexuales. Pero estar rodeado de chicos desnudos, que paseaban sus enjabonadas manos por todo su cuerpo y algunos hasta se rozaban de forma seria, no era bueno para su integridad física. Una de las cosas que jamás se debía tener, era una erección en medio de una cárcel llena de jóvenes criminales.

Por alguna razón, la gente creía que ser gay era igual a querer acostarse con cualquier tipo. Como si los homosexuales no vieran hombres, sino miembros y culos con los cuales obtener placer. Tener una erección en ese lugar, era una invitación a violaciones y golpizas. Así que, para evitar ser la perra de todos en general, tomaba la primera regadera disponible con una sonrisa., no quería acostarse con todos los reos del lugar, algunos eran bastante feos. Pero tampoco era de piedra.

—Nuevo por aquí ¿no?

Ryoma no supo cuanto tiempo paso antes de que alguien le dirigiese la palabra. Seguir en lo suyo y darle la espalda a esa persona, fue su primera opción y la tomó.

Pero ello dejó de ser una opción cuando lo tomaron por los hombros y lo hicieron voltearse de golpe. Entonces se encontró con el interruptor de su ducha, un muchacho más alto que él, con un cabello negro que tenía una extraña forma ondulada.

—¿Qué no te enseñaron a respetar el espacio personal de otros? –le cuestionó molesto. El otro muchacho tenía acierto aire a pandillero, pero no le inspiraba ni un escalofrío. Ese era el trabajo del agua congelada que le caía encima.

El tipo aun seguía sujetándolo por los hombros con ambas manos. Luego de un tiempo lo soltó. Fue entonces cuando trato de ver a su compañero otra vez, pero lo que encontró fue la regadera abierta y el vacío donde se suponía que debía estar Mizuki. Al parecer la princesa había huido del dragón sin esperar al príncipe. Y luego decían que todas las gallinas estaban en el campo.

—¿Acaso no oíste? Te hice una pregunta –le inquirió frunciendo el seño

—Me molestas, vete –fue la respuesta que obtuvo

El recién llegado arqueó una ceja. ¿Ese era la forma de tratar a alguien que podría hacerle comerse el jabón? Solo estaba ahí para dejarle en claro un par de cosas respecto a su posición, pero al parecer tendría que dejarle algo más.

—Escucha enano, aprende una lección que te servirá de por vida —le empezó a decir para luego mostrarle un puño a una distancia corta del rostro —los debiluchos sirven a los fuertes, ¿entiendes lo que de digo?

—¿Quieres enjabonarme la espalda? —fue la respuesta que le dio, mientras le sonreía con esa sonrisa altanera que solo él podía usar.

—…Esto te va a doler

—Ey, ¿un nuevo amigo Akaya?

Justo lo que Ryoma necesitaba, que apareciese otro mas y para colmo, conocido del primero. Un fastidio tras otro. Lo bueno era que acababa de librarle de su primera paliza, lo malo, ya vería.

—Niou —fue lo que respondió el chico. En su voz se dejaba oír la misma confusión que se estaba en la expresión de su rostro.

Ryoma lo observó, cabello blanco y desordenado que le llegaba hasta el final del cuello. Mucho más alto que él. Complexión atlética y además le daba la sensación de haber sido algún pandillero cuando estuvo fuera. Con apenas escuchar lo primero que dijo, le bastó para llegar a esa conclusión.

—¿Me dejas verlo de cerca? —fue lo que dijo antes de hacer a Kirihara aun lado y dirigirse hacia el menor.

—No te acerques —le dijo al instante. Este no era como el muchacho de hace rato. Este si le hacia sentir que su seguridad estaba en riesgo.

—Solo quiero que nos conozcamos un poco más —fue lo que respondió para justificar sus actos —No tienes nada de que preocuparte

Ryoma sintió como su retroceso era detenido por la fría pared, entonces supo que el camino se había terminado para él. Pudo notar como las miradas de los que estaban presentes en el área, recaían tanto en el como en su acosador.

Hablando de acosadores, notó como Mizuki lo observaba sonriendo. Como si estuviese a gusto de lo que le estaba pasando. Le vio señalar a su atacante para luego señalarse a él mismo. Entendió el mensaje. O era el tipo que tenía encima o él. "Elige" fue lo que el afeminado le quiso decir. Al parecer podía librarlo de su situación, cosa que dudaba porque el muy cobarde había desaparecido apenas y se presentó el primer idiota.

Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo, la mejor opción era posponer el problema inmediato. Así que accedió, gesticuló un "de acuerdo" sin emitir sonido alguno, para luego volverle a prestar toda la atención posible el tipo que le acosaba. A lo mejor y su compañero de celda iría en busca de algún guardia.

El degenerado era rápido, lo derribó sin darle tiempo alguno a reaccionar, salvo un leve quejido mientras iba cayendo. Al caer al piso de cerámica, no se hizo ningún daño en particular. Salvo cierto dolor en su parte trasera y una seria herida a su orgullo.

Antes que de intentara siquiera levantarse, ya lo tenía encima suyo. Sentado en su parte mas sensible, con las rodillas pegadas al suelo y sus manos sujetándole los brazos por encima de su cabeza. La distancia entre sus rostros era mínima, su respiración le llegaba a la cara. Lo cual era sumamente desagradable, sin mencionar el asco que sentía al tener sus genitales oprimidos por el culo del muchacho mas grande. De todos los sitios donde podía sentarse, tenía que elegir esa parte.

—Puedes llorar si tienes miedo —le habló Niou, formando en sus labios salía una pequeña sonrisa torcida. El chico se había distraído unos segundos. No sabia que había llamado su atención, pero eso no importaba, le había bastado para tenerlo contra el suelo justo como lo deseaba: desnudo y debajo suyo.

Quería verlo retorcerse un poco, tratar de librarse de su peso y gritar que se quitara de encima. Era divertido asustar de ese modo a los recién llegados. Pero había un problema, no parecía asustado para nada, de hecho ni trataba de librarse. Solo lo miraba fija y seriamente con esa mirada que ciertamente podía llegar a molestar. Apenas y pestañeaba.

—Lo único que siento ahora no es miedo— le dijo –sino tu gordo cuerpo encima del mío

—Vaya que puedes ser irritante –le dijo para luego pasar a su oído y hablarle en susurros —¿acaso quieres que llame a unos amigos para que se una a la fiesta?

—Hmp — Ryoma no contestó a eso, al menos no con palabras. Si ese sujeto quería verlo asustado, debería hacer algo mejor que amenazarlo. ¿Llorar? Hacía tiempo que no lo hacia, bastante.

No sabía que pensaba Mizuki, pero para él, era un momento apropiado para ayudarlo. Porque no pensaba rebajarle ni un centímetro a su orgullo. Ahora volvía a tener a su abusador mirándolo al rostro, solo que acercándose lentamente obviamente para besarlo, como si quisiese darle tiempo para gritar o algo. Ya estaba rozando sus labios cuando se detuvo.

— Tienes nervios de acero –Le dijo mirándole con una sonrisa burlesca –no soy pederasta, no me acostaría con un niño como tú –le decía al momento de levantarse de encima suyo, dejándolo en libertad.

Ryoma no perdió el tiempo, se puso de pie de inmediato y se alejo sin decir palabra, con una expresión indiferente adornando su rostro. Tomó otra regadera a unos cuantos metros de distancia y siguió en lo que estaba.

—Oye Akaya, ven aquí un momento – le habló al que se había quedado de espectador todo este tiempo.

Al mencionado no le gustó ser llamado con un tono de voz tan…sugerente. En realidad se oía como un pedido normal, el anormal era el sujeto que le llamaba. Además de esa sonrisa que lucía era la que usaba cuando tenía malas intenciones. Ya la conocía bien.

— ¡Estás loco! —exclamó al momento de retirarse molesto. Como si fuese a caer en sus garras de una manera tan estúpida… por tercera vez.

—Oh, bueno… —Niou puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se alejo caminando, mientras que los cuerpos desnudos que estaban en su camino se hacían aun lado, dejándole suficiente espacio como para cuidar el suyo. El sujeto era peligroso y lo sabían.

Ryoma no sabía como actuar ahora. Sentía las miradas encima de él, a pesar de que trataba de ignorarlas dándoles la espalda a todos, esas miradas persistían. Como si vieran en él a una futura víctima de ese chico o quizás y hasta alguno de ellos ya planeaba probar su suerte.

Casi da un respingo al sentir una mano en su hombro, pero se controló lo suficiente como para solo girar su cabeza y ver a Mizuki a su lado. Este lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Como quisiera borrarle esa expresión en ese mismo momento.

—Felicidades –dijo este sin dejarle de sonreír

—¿Por qué?

—No dejaste ver tu miedo ni por un segundo. El que muchos hayamos asumido que estabas aterrorizado es otra cosa. Pero no dejaste oír ni un grito y eso es de admirar.

—Ah… —Ryoma volvió a mirar a la pared frente a si –o talvez no oíste nada porque es imposible escuchar el sonido a la velocidad con la que huiste –le reprochó irónico

Mizuki no pudo evitar captar un poco de ira en esas palabras.

—No huí —se defendió —es que ya sabía que pasaría, lo he visto muchas veces. Además si me hubiese quedado, a mí si que me hubiese violado sin decir palabra. Por lo que dejé que las cosas siguieran su curso hasta que pude intervenir sin ser protagonista.

Duraron unos segundos en silencio. Ryoma tratando de buscar un adjetivo adecuado para Mizuki y este último pensando en como decirle lo que iba a suceder en un futuro cercano.

—Ryoma

—¿Qué?

—Sabes que esta noche tendrás que agradecerme el haber salvado tu trasero ¿verdad? Porque el si iba a hacerte gritar, solo que jugaba contigo un rato antes de hacerlo.

El más joven masculló algo por lo bajo. Mizuki no pudo escucharlo, pero le dio la sensación de que fue una grosería. Seguro era la complementación a su anterior comentario.

—Bien –mencionó dando aquello por una afirmación.

Durante unos momentos, el sonido de la regadera fue lo único que se escuchaba entre ellos.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó finalmente Ryoma girando a verlo

—Tengo mis modos –dijo mientras jugueteaba con su mechón de pelo. No era lo mismo este cuando estaba mojado. –le ofrecí un cambio

—¿Un cambio?

—Si. Tú por una caja de cigarrillos, aceptó sin pensarlo mucho.

—Ah…

—Y como decía, esta noche hablaremos de cómo vas a agradecerme –le dijo Mizuki, ahora si lo miraba al rostro. Ryoma desvió la mirada y ese fue el fin de la conversación.

Ese momento hubiese sido perfecto para Mizuki, de no ser por ver como cierto individuo le dedicaba una mirada a Ryoma. Los demás pronto volvieron a lo suyo, pero el persistía en volver a mirarlos de vez en cuando. No le gustaba esa mirada, pero más específicamente, no le gustaba ese sujeto.

—Ryoma, ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo –le dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro. Si bien quería alejar a Ryoma antes de que se enterase que estaba siendo observado, también quería enseñarle cierto asunto.

El joven iba a decirle que, fuese lo que fuese, no le interesaba. Pero el mas grande no espero respuesta, lo tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar. El se dejo llevar, al parecer lo quería conducir a otra parte de las duchas.

—Mira eso –habló Mizuki al doblar una esquina –mas bien un bloque de duchas— señalando hacia una pareja que estaba bajo una de las regaderas.

Ryoma tragó en seco. Eran los chicos de hace un momento, el de cabello negro y el otro acosador. Lo primero que pensó fue en alejarse a causa de algún posible nuevo intento, pero no lo hizo al notar que esos dos no estaban en condiciones de molestarlo.

El mas joven estaba contra las baldosas blancas, con los ojos cerrados y parecía estar musitando algo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. El mayor estaba arrodillado frente a el, moviendo la cabeza hacia adelante y atrás. Sus manos mantenían sujeto al que habían llamado Kirihara por la cintura, este a su vez, tenia sus manos sobre la cabeza del otro, instándole a seguir.

Lo que mas le alarmaba, era el observar como habían varios reclusos a su alrededor, duchándose como si nada pasara. Donde se encontraba antes al menos miraban lo que sucedía, pero estos ni caso.

—¿Me trajiste para eso? —murmuró mortificado, soltándose del agarre de un tirón y volviendo a donde se encontraba en un comienzo, con el rabillo del ojo, al voltearse, pudo ver como el de cabellos pálidos se ponía de pie rápidamente y giraba al otro sin contemplamientos, empujándolo contra la pared. Sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora, por lo que se dio prisa para alejarse.

Como nota mental, debía apuntar el no acercarse a la zona mas alejada de la salida. Eso pensaba mientras los gritos del otro muchacho lo estremecían.

—¿No te quedas a ver? Viene la mejor parte —le alcanzó a decir el mayor —La mejor parte es cuando llegan al… —el chico ya estaba muy lejos y no quería gritar algo como eso.

Mizuki miraba complacido la escena de un Ryoma retirándose a la máxima velocidad que fingir estar indiferente le permitía. Se estaba entreteniendo mucho jugando con la mente y la sensibilidad de ese chico. Solo esperaba que este no lo tomase como algo personal, era solo mera diversión. En algo tenía que ocupar su tiempo en ese sitio.

Otro grito de Kirihara llamo su atención.

—Eso tuvo que doler —mencionó para sí mismo al observar al más alto empujar y empujar sin dar tregua. Alguien no se iba a poder sentar bien durante un tiempo. Pronto el mayor terminó y Kirihara cayó sobre sus rodillas al suelo.

Mizuki no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver Niou se giraba a dedicarle una macabra sonrisa y guiñarle un ojo. No fue casualidad, él, de alguna forma, sabía que le estaba mirando todo este tiempo.

— Je… "si que eres un peligro" — Mizuki correspondió a la sonrisa con una insolente. Luego se alejó del sitio, pasando junto a Ryoma, quien le daba la espalda al mundo; y yendo directamente a la salida –no sin antes tomar una toalla-. Suficiente acción en los baños por un día.

**Fin del capitulo tres **

**Mas del doble de páginas, vamos avanzando. Esto es para ustedes. Para el próximo capitulo, espero terminar el primer día. **

**Bien, espero sus comentarios, correcciones, interpretaciones y demás cosas que quieran ponerme en sus comentarios. Si hubo algo que no les cuadró, hable ahora o calle para siempre. **

**Ahora voy a tratar de escribir unos retos—fics o pegarme un tiro en el intento. Cinco…**

**Se despide: Una futura difunta. **

**Pst: pregunta: ¿creen que estoy exagerando con los párrafos? Creo que los diálogos y párrafos se complementan, pero no se si pongo demasiado en las explicaciones que van justo después del dialogo.**

Ala, mientras ustedes escriben un comentario, yo la continuación.

Dato Random: cumplo años el lunes, otro año en el que pienso que seria de mi vida si hubiese nacido multimillonaria. Quizás no sería ni la mitad de divertida.


End file.
